


I Am Nightwing

by Rrrowr



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Rrrowr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine needs Kurt to help him into his Halloween costume. [They Are So Married Shenanigans.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Nightwing

Kurt knocked lightly on the bathroom door. “Almost ready?”

“Yeah, just a sec.” Blaine’s voice was muffled through the door. “The costume’s a little tighter than I thought it would be.”

“Tight?” Kurt frowned.

As much as Kurt scoffed at Halloween costumes at seventeen, Blaine had taken to it like a duck to water, just as pleased as Rachel by the idea of a party to increase the team’s overall morale and sense of camaraderie. Kurt had chosen for himself something that was cool and involved little planning on his part. He didn’t want to be seen as if he was trying too hard, after all. So it was all plain suit and red tie and a name tag on his breast pocket that read: Republican.

All he’d seen of Blaine’s Halloween costume was a crumpled ball of black and blue fabric and had assumed that he would be attending Rachel’s party as a Death or something melodramatically terrifying. Still, tight was not the adjective that he’d been associating with the half-formed idea of Blaine’s costume — though he wouldn’t complain. Tight looked good on Blaine and black was slimming.

“Actually,” said Blaine, opening the door to peek around it. Half of his face was obscured by a mask that folded like wings across his cheekbones and over his brows. “Could you zip me up?”

When Kurt nodded, Blaine stepped back, opening the door fully so that Kurt could come in, and turned so that Kurt could reach the zipper. It was halfway done and Blaine reached around his sides to show how he couldn’t reach to close it the rest of the way. Kurt brushed Blaine’s hands away.

“I think I can handle this,” he said.

The costume was a tight fit, just as Blaine said, but now Kurt could see that it was meant to be. Blaine was basically wearing a body suit — black spandex from the tip of his toes to his jawline save for the thick line of bright blue that framed his shoulders and ran down his arms to his fingertips. Kurt didn’t even have to fantasize in order to see the outline of Blaine’s body; it was all in front of him, outlined in skin-tight fabric. 

Kurt pulled the sides of the costume together and absolutely did not mentally salivate at the sight of Blaine’s back as it disappeared. Nor did he linger to admire how Blaine’s muscles were just a bit big. He wasn’t lithe the way that Kurt was; he was stocky and thick and his body put a strain on spandex in a way that Kurt wouldn’t. For all that he didn’t ogle Blaine as much as he wanted, that did not stop him from sliding his knuckles down the zipper when he was done, and he told himself that it was to double check his work — all of it, from the nape of Blaine’s neck to the small of his back.

It was a very interesting line of work.

“So what are you supposed to be?” Kurt asked, putting some space between them. If he didn’t, his dad would start wondering what was taking them so long and when he came up to investigate, he’d discover that his son had ripped his boyfriend’s Halloween costume clean off of him and then he’d be grounded and they would never show up to Rachel’s party.

“Nightwing,” said Blaine as he — oh for god’s sake — bent over to pick up his boots from the floor. “He’s a comic book character. One of Batman’s many, many proteges.”

Kurt lifted his brows, pretending to be fascinated by what Blaine was saying rather than the stretch of fabric around his shoulders as he yanked his boots on. They had pointed toes and were generally shapeless, but Kurt would forgive him for the sake of the holiday. (Halloween was about being scary anyway and Kurt put hideous shoes right on up there with Sue Sylvester and the cancellation of Sound of Music sing-along.) 

“Oh,” he said. “So, he saves people and stuff.”

Blaine chuckled softly. “And stuff.” He turned around with a little smile curving into his eyes and then stopped short. His smile didn’t falter, but his gaze did dip down. “Hm, we match a bit.”

Kurt grinned, but he wasn’t sure why. “How so?”

Blaine reached out and tucked his fingers behind Kurt’s tie. The way that he tilted his head and the way that his hair was pushed back but for the single lock that curled freely toward the edge of his mask — all of it combined with the black and blue spandex to make something that was part-mysterious and part-ridiculous. Kurt was very certain that he shouldn’t be attracted to this.

“Well, politicians show up a lot in comics,” explained Blaine. “Superheroes have to work around them or with them. Sometimes, intimately.”

“Intimately?” echoed Kurt.

Blaine’s mouth quirked up at the corners some more. “Yes.”

They hovered there on the edges of a moment. Kurt’s breath was still in his lungs and he didn’t dare speak for fear of breaking the moment too soon. Then, Blaine tugged a few times, very lightly, on Kurt’s tie, and time felt like it started again.

“We’ll be late,” he said, moving past Kurt and into the hallway. “There’s fashionable and then there’s rude. I’d rather not get on Rachel’s bad side.”

Kurt flattened his tie against his chest and followed Blaine with a grumble. “Shouldn’t you worry more about my bad side?”

Blaine waved off the threat and stopped at the top of the stairs in his stupid boots and his stupid, skin-tight outfit over his gorgeous body. “You love me!” he said. “I’m never on your bad side.”

“We could change that, you know,” Kurt said. “I could put you on my bad side right now.”

“Mmhm,” Blaine agreed and wrapped a hand around the back of Kurt’s neck. “But then I—”

They kissed softly and Blaine pulled back whenever Kurt leaned down to deepen it. The kiss remained gentle and teasing and Kurt shamelessly embraced the dizziness and the warmth that melted into his bones. 

“I hate you so much,” murmured Kurt. 

“Yeah,” Blaine said. “Love you too.”

*

(They were late to Rachel’s party anyway. But fashionably.)


End file.
